


Sunshine

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-14
Updated: 2004-05-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12078162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin chat in the hotel room in episode #110.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Scared. That little fucker had him scared. Well not that he was going to admit that to anyone but it was true. And he certainly didn't like it. Oh and guilty too to top it off. That little shit had him feeling guilty. Fucking blue eyes. He was already annoyed that his feelings wouldn't let him just forget the kid. As much as Debbie and Jen Taylor liked to think they'd convinced him to take Justin they were wrong. He didn't do anything he didn't want to. That in itself was annoying. He wanted to take the kid. Sitting there in that stuffy living room watching Justin visibly cowering in his chair completely miserable he couldn't help but feel guilty. And it wasn't even his fucking fault! Sure he fucked him but the kid was queer far before Brian touched him. Then his dad decided he needed to lay more laws. No clubs, no gay shit, no Brian. Pretend you're strait and I'll love you. He saw the kid's spirit being crushed. So he fucking took him. You'd think that would be enough for the kid to at least have the consideration to lock a fucking door, but no. So he'd yelled at him. Yelled hard too. He deserved it. Alright he didn't deserve it. The friggin kid probably already had a complex. He was kicked out of a house every time he turned around.

He was only seventeen and Brian hadn't even thought about where he'd go or how he'd react. Then little miss came up to him in Woody's. He'd run away... with his credit card. And his brain had the balls to think "Boy I hope he's alright." What about the fucking credit card! He told everyone he wasn't going looking for him. In his head was already planning his fucking route. He was nervous the whole ride and luckily it played off as pissy as that's usually how he was. Thank god for Mikey. He always kept things together. Mikey knew he was nervous. That was probably because he wasn't hiding it from him. So they made it to New York.

 

Justin had been there over a day and no more charges to the card. Where was the kid? Why wasn't he using the card? You need money to do anything in New York. Was he hurt? Was he lost? Then finally his phone rang. Someone used his card the previous night. To charge a hotel room. Lovely. He left the guys and immediately drove to the Hotel. Bashing the door he waited. And there he was. Sunshine. Complete with a white robe and a mouth full of food.

 

He'd scolded him, but against his better arguments to himself he was too happy he was ok to kill him. Of course he did fuck him... of course! Because fucking things was his friggin way. How could he keep pushing the kid away? If he were seventeen and someone kept using him as a sex toy he'd probably expect something too. If he weren't Brian Kinney that is. So he fucked him, and fucked him, and fucked him. Now he just lay there trying to regain some sort of strength. He looked down to where Justin sat on the edge of the bed. His shoulders were slumped. He just looked defeated. Brian tensed a little. That wasn't the look to have just after sex. Justin was new at this. Had he been too rough? Suddenly Brian was very concerned.

 

"Justin?"

 

Justin jumped slightly. "Hm?"

 

"Are you alright?"

 

The boy just looked at him. "I'm great."

 

"I didn't hurt you did I? If you need to go slower, Justin, you have to say that. I didn't..."

 

"It's fine Brian. I'm alright."

 

"Uh huh." Brian said sitting next to him. This was not his area of expertise. Fix a kid. "I'm not going to sit here and fucking guess. Tell me or stop pouting."

"I'm not fucking pouting. Jesus." The boy snapped his voice was thick with tears. Brian bit his tongue against telling him not to cry. Just because he shoved all his emotions off didn't mean everyone else did too.

 

"Then what are you doing?"

 

"I'm feeling bad for myself Brian. I don't really care what it does to your dick."

 

Brian smirked slightly that Justin remembered him saying self pity made his dick soft. "S'alright it's had its work out for now."

 

Justin just scoffed, and wiped his eyes.

 

Brian sighed, and put his arm around the kid. He pulled him into his shoulder, and that's about all it took for Justin to just sob. Brian began to work his fingers through the silky blond hair right at the nape of his neck. He knew it gave Justin goosebumps. `Great I know his fucking sensitive spots.' He let him get it out for a few minutes before saying anything. "Going to tell me what's wrong?"

 

"Brian... I've lost everything. I know it doesn't matter to you, but he's my fucking father. He can't even talk about me. My mother... she... she told me she couldn't "cater to my desires." She has to look out for the whole family meaning dad's homophobia cause after all... he foots the bills." Justin rubbed his eyes. "My sister probably doesn't even care I'm gone."

 

"I'm sure she does."

 

"You weren't there. It was a happy family. Minus me. Not that you could tell. And I fucking ruined your entire loft." He looked up and Brian actually felt his heart constrict. "I didn't mean to. I really... I just forgot."

 

He was getting pretty wound up. "I know Justin. I know it was an accident... it was just a lot of fucking stuff." He said quietly Justin breathed trying to stop the hiccup sobs. He hated feeling like a little fag. "Why can't I live with you?"

Brian closed his eyes. He wanted a real answer. "Justin."

 

"Please."

 

"You don't want to live with me Justin. I fuck men for sport."

Justin laughed a little and nodded.

 

"It's not a place for math homework and History papers." Brian said wiping under Justin's eyes.

 

"Do I get to see you?" He asked.

 

Brian couldn't figure out for the life of him why this kid wanted him so bad. He was so awful to him. Really really terrible. He was a good fuck, but when it came to anything other than that he wasn't sure why half the people in his life stayed around.

"You want to see me?"

Justin looked at him warily from where his head lay on his shoulder. "You know I want to see you."

 

"I'll sleep with you Justin... you know that, but you're not my boyfriend. I don't do boyfriends. You're 17 why don't you find..."

 

"Please don't ask me to find someone else."

 

"You can't have me like that Justin."

 

Justin was quiet for quite a while, and Brian wondered if he was asleep. He looked down into those deep blue orbs. "When I go to Deb's are you going to forget I exist?"

Brian figured that was a big part of it. "You've made a habit of making sure I can't forget." He teased lightly.

 

"I just want to be somebody." He said quietly

 

"You are somebody Justin."

 

"To you?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Oh yea? What?"

Don't know if this was going to harm or hurt him but... he needed to say something that was true without binding him to some sort of rela... ya know. He liked Justin, and if he was at Debs... at the diner and probably at Babylon and Woody's too he'd be seeing a lot of him, and well, he wanted to. He smiled slightly wiping another tear from Justin's face. "Sunshine."

 

Justin didn't cry much after that. Brian wondered what the hell he'd gotten himself into.


End file.
